


Share the Pain

by Ratchet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Post Transformers: The Movie, Transformers: The Movie (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet/pseuds/Ratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the lives of the surviving ark crew after the events of TFTM dealing with their losses, after the dust begins to settle following Unicron and the Decpticons attacks.</p><p>When a loss is too great to handle on your own, sometimes you've got to hold on to those you have left and share the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that some of the characters reactions are effected by pairings which is why they are in the tags. All of them were established relationships except Ratchet/Twins, even though its my favorite eternal OTP (OT3?) in this the Twins were merely very close to Ratchet, and they all danced around their feeling for each other for ages but never quite manged to cross that line despite how much they all wanted it. So he’s the loss their reeling from the most, though not the only one by any means.

He stood there in a state of pure processor locking shock. Beside him, he felt his other Half’s shock dissipate in to total rage and boil over. The half full of rage let out a feral growl turning and with a last snarl barging out the door. The other, still in a frozen state of shock, slowly backed away. The words still flowing from the vocalizer of the bot in front of the gathered crowd going unheard for sometime now, but finally and just as slowly he turned, his feet moving of there own accord leading him through the barely familiar halls.

‘There the wrong color’ his processor dully informed him and that they were, the walls felt wrong looked wrong they should have been a much brighter slightly more optic aggravating color but, they weren’t they were all wrong.

As these thoughts flitted through his numb processor his feet, or was it his spark, pulled him along the wrongly colored halls to his other half he thought he registered the sound of something being torn to pieces and his others growls and snarls but still, his feet were moving and suddenly he found something solid under his hands he stood still a moment longer, then his hands slowly balled in to fist, and before he could even register what was going on or even where he was his calm state of shook broke and he was slamming his fist in to the solidness before him over and over again the pain, anguish, sadness, loss he felt deep in his spark building and building until he could no longer hold it in and it tore it’s way out of his vocalizer as he trow his fist forward one last time before his shoulders hunched, his head dropping as a spark wrenching cry clawed it's way out of his vocalizer, his other half threw their head back and let an identical cry loose before both feel quite but for there labored breaths.

Sideswipe let himself slide slowly down to the floor before the wall he had been pummeling only moments ago not bothering to turn around or lift his head as Sunstreaker walked silently to his twins side putting his back to the wall and sliding down next to him. Sideswipe let his self fall to the side to lean against his brother and despite their being in a public area Sunstreaker didn’t push him off, both need the comfort and security of the others presence and closeness.

Moments later the sound of scraping metal, as if some one had run up against the wall, followed by small hollow steps came from just out side the training room doors, were the twins sat, seconds before the door slid open.

Sideswipe let his head turn ever so slightly to see who had invaded he and his brothers place of grief and mourning but the sight before him was the last he would have expected, or maybe it should have been the first, there in the door way was a broken mech he stared strait ahead as he took small measured steps forward visor dim, face blank, the jump in his step, the smile on his face, the very song on his lips gone lost to an over whelming sadness like nothing any of them had ever known. Sure many had been lost over the course of this war many of them had been friends but not like these mech, no few Cybertronian dared become as closes as this crew had.

Sideswipe turned putting his back to the wall as Jazz walked with those horribly hollow steps making little noise in the near empty room but he only made it part way to the twins before, face twisted in grief, his legs giving out and he fell to his knees. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wordlessly held out a hand each to him though he was to far away to touch still they reached when Jazz saw this all he could do was, just as wordlessly, crawl across the floor to them collapsing on to his side between the brothers soon as he reached them they placed there arms around him bringing him in to there ring of shared loss and comfort.

This time Sides really didn’t know how long passed having little since of time and not possessing the energy to bother pulling up his chronometer but from out side the door a constant hushed hiss could be herd accompanied by intermittent thumps or clangs as the sounds got louder suddenly the door opened again to revile the young lost soul making these noises a constant stream of words pouring from his vocalizer to fast and to low to be understood but a few were discernable like “no” “how could” “why” “can’t be” a look of horror seemed to be permanently etched on the, still to, young mech’s face.

Jazz and the twins looked up at the sad state of there young friend for only a moment before Jazz, just as wordlessly as the twins had for him, held his arms out for Bluestreak who, with the smallest glimmer of hope or was it relief, walked staggeringly forward to collapse in to Jazz’s embrace curling in to him as the twins engulfed them in there arms to. Each holding on to the other all seeking and giving the same things. Through it all Bluestreak never once stopped rambling in that quite almost un-understandable way he had upon entering but no one ever told him to be quite.

More time past no one paying any attention to how much, it didn’t mater little mattered at that point except that they in this moment held each other together cause with out the others they would each be left lost to drift, their tether cut clean from them. At some point others had come, joining in the grieving, receiving of comfort, and sense of security they all needed. Any and all grudges were forgotten in the wake of such over whelming grief as the min-bots, those left anyway, made there way in, Blaster, as oddly silent as Jazz, joined them the Arial bots, Preceptor, the Dino-bots ,to some surprise but no chagrin, minus Swoop who followed at some point later with FirstAid, eventually the entire original Arc crew was gathered ether sitting or laying against each other little was said though a few mumbled to themselves like Bluestreak but no one told them to quit. Each mech was touching another not one was apart from the others. Any one mech could be traced to another along the connecting bodies across the floor and together they mourned and ached, every now and then a cry coming from one who was quickly soothed by those around them. Together they began to come to terms with what was left and what they each had to do.

Keep moving forward toward what those lost believed in enough to die for. That and each other were all they had.

‘This is how it should be each of us here for the other we’ve been through to much together not to help hold each other together.’ This was the last thought that ran through Sideswipes mind before, with a soft sad smile, he fell in to recharge something he hadn’t thought he’d be able to do for sometime to come but there surrounded by those that had made up the greatest part of his life, even if many of the key members of this ragtag group, no of this family were now gone, he found he could rest a little easier and when he woke and they were all once again scattered to the stars he would have to remember, to remember that someday they would all be together like this again, but with those lost members among them were they belonged, yes someday

When all were one.


End file.
